Nintendo Wiiboot
You may make games for this console without permission, but mention that the console was made by me. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are correcting spelling or adding your announced game. Thanks, Hi21508 Nintendo Wiiboot The Nintendo Wiiboot is a Nintendo console announced on September 8, 20XX. It was based on the Wii, with new games and backwards compatibility with all home console games since the GameCube. It was bundled with 7 different options: Wiiboot Sports Resort (black with 2 controllers and 2 nunchuks)210$, Wiiboot Sports Winter (white with 1 controller and 1 nunchuk)200$, Mario Kart Top Ten (red with 2 controllers and 1 nunchuk)235$, or The Legend of Zelda: Embers of Fate(green with 2 controllers and no nunchuks)230$, New Super Mario Bros. Wiiboot(Mario emblem with 2 controllers and no nunchuks)215$, Supa Koopa Bros.(Bowser emblem with 3 controllers and no nunchuks)225, and Family Pack(Wiiboot Sports Resort and Wiiboot Sports Winter, white with 1 controller and 1 nunchuk in each of these colors: red, blue, green, and purple)245$. Announced Games The Wiiboot release trailer showcased several games: Wiiboot Sports Resort15$, Wiiboot Sports Winter15$, and an unnamed Legend of Zelda game that was later named Embers of Fate30$ were featured, and scenes from Mario Kart Top Ten30$, Super Smash Bros. Arena40$, Super Mario Galaxy 325$, and Splatoon 330$ were briefly shown. Later confirmed for the Wiiboot were Minecraft25$, Arms 230$, New Super Mario Bros. Wiiboot15$, Supa Koopa Bros.20$, Kirby Superstars20$, Button10$, Super Mario Strikers Recharged25$, and Mario Party Madness20$. Included Apps Wiiboot Mii Channel Like previous consoles, the Wiiboot includes a Mii Channel. In this new Mii Channel, you can now create pets for your Miis. Your first choice is if you want a dog, cat, or bird. If you chose a dog or cat, you can alter their head shape, nose, mouth, fir, color, eyes, ears, body size, and height. Birds offer options to change feather color, beak shape, crest shape, beak shade, and size. Each pet is assigned to a single Mii, but one Mii can have multiple pets. You can also choose specific types of clothing for your Mii, including tops, bottoms, headgear, shoes and jackets. Amiibo are used in the Mii Channel for unlocking specific costumes. There are new options added for eyes, mouths, noses, etc. Games produced for the Wiiboot feature unlockable new pets and costumes that may be in the Mii Channel. Pets unlocked in other games are not limited to the basic three species, and look different from anything that may be created in the Mii Channel itself. Wiiboot eShop Several older games are included in the eShop. You can download them to your Wiiboot and play at any time. The retro games announced are: The Legend Of Zelda, Super Mario Bros, Pokemon Yellow, Donkey Kong, Super Mario World, and Super Mario Kart. TV channels The Wiiboot includes Netflix, YouTube, Twitch, Amazon Video, Hulu, and Crackle channels. Controller The Wiiboot controller is identical to the Wii controller, albeit with HD Rumble and advanced speakers. The Nunchuk is also identical. Both have heavily improved motion control. The Wii U GamePad can be connected to play specific Wii U games on the Wiiboot, although all games that were originally released for the Wiiboot do not require a GamePad for any features. GameCube controllers are also compatible, and were re-released in a new print run. The Nintendo Switch Joy-Con controls are ported to the basic controller to allow Switch compatibility. You can buy a Remote + Nunchuk for 12$, or just a Remote for 9$, or just a Nunchuk for 4$ Gallery The console's logo. Trivia *The Wiiboot is the 4th home console to include the Mii channel. *GameCube, Wii, Wii U, and Switch games are all easily compatible. *The Wiiboot was designed to be a cheaper family alternative to other home consoles, including the upcoming Nintendo Hi-5. Category:Consoles Category:Fan Consoles